Dammit!
by Lady R Paine
Summary: "Dammit Kaiba! I Love you!" Yoai. JoeyxKaiba (JonouchixKaiba). Some cursing. One-shot. Short.


A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not Yu-gi-Oh, Jonouchi, Seto Kaiba, or the like. I own nothing but my own imagination!

My first attempt of writing fanfiction with Yaoi. Just a short and sweet one-shot between Seto and Jonouchi. I wrote this for a friend, I hope she likes ;)

* * *

Jonouchi winced.

"You think this is funny Katsuya?"

Sighing, scratching the back of his blond head, Jonouchi chewed the bottom of his lips and shrugged. "Not really, it's your fault thinking that it's funny"

Seta frowned and signed. Stretching his neck and sitting back in his chair. Clasping his hands together, staring intently at Joey. "Listen _Katsuya_, whatever you thinking, what_ever _idea that popped into your head. I do not, I repeat, do not find anything funny in any aspect of you dumping strawberries on my bed."

Jounouchi signed. "It was an accident, I was-"

"Trying to be funny by getting the _extremely _expensive bed stained and impair-able of washing out?"

"No. God, Kaiba…" Jonouchi frowned. "I was trying to be romantic. I tried cleaning it up…I know how you like strawberries…"

Kaiba blinked, pursing his lips together as he studied the shorter blonde. Ever since he first met Jonouchi he got nothing but annoyance from him. He was the loud mouth moron in the class, use to bully those weaker than him, and somehow became best friends with the dueling master Yugi Mutou in their younger years of high school. It wasn't long before Kaiba began to notice the loud mouth. Sure he was thankful of Yugi and, believe it or not, Jonouchi and his friends, for snapping him out of his dark stint, but nothing prepared him for his growing feelings the accumulated over time. It wasn't long ago that Jonouchi confessed his feelings for the business tycoon.

During a long tiring duel against an irate Kaiba Corp. employee, said employee decided that he'd poison Seto and take over the company himself, Kaiba ended up in a coma in the hospital not guaranteed to live much longer, which angered Jonouchi to no end. The blond spent an exhausting duel against the crazed employee to win an antidote that would wake Kaiba and cure him of the poison. Once the duel finished Jonouchi had immidetly gone to the hospital to administer the vial to Seto. Only though, it seemed too late.

* * *

_Tears stained Jonouchi's face as he clutched Seto's hands in his balled fists. "S-seto" Jonouchi choked. The heart monitor had slowed to a crawl, barely beeping to Kaiba's already overclocked heart. The blond buried his forehead into the side of the bed. Choking sobs muffled into the sheets. Jonouchi raised his head to glare at the peaceful sleeping Kaiba. "…You're an asshole Kaiba…" He inhaled. "You're just going to die, and leave me here? I thought were rivals…After all I did for you to help you, you're just going to give up? What about your bother? Your company? Fuck, Kaiba…what about me." More tears flowed down his rosy cheeks. Kaiba's finger twitched against Jonouchi's, going unnoticed. Clenching he eyes closed, Jonouchi exhaled. "Dammit Kaiba, I love you!"_

_Seto Kaiba heard a lot of things in his life. Hearing 'Dammit Kaiba, I love you' was new to him. The brunette thought he was dead, hell he was pretty sure he was. Something brought him back. Something annoyed him, pulling his very soul back to his physical body. Muffled sounds, constant beeping noises, someone was…holding his hand? Kaiba inhaled through his mouth as he heard the distinctive voive of Jonouchi Katsuya. "…Your company? Fuck, Kaiba….what about me?" 'What about you Jonouchi?' Kaiba wondered, his hand twitched inside Jonouchi's grip. 'Why is the dobe holding my hand?' He eyes slowly opened to view Jonouchi clutching his own shut. "Dammit Kaiba, I love you!" His heart stopped. Literally, as his eyes widened at the confession from his former classmate. "…K-Katsuya..?" Kaiba questioned himself, wondering if what he heard was right. Jonouchi stared up at Kaiba, surprised to see the CEO fully awake and cognative. "…uh..." He tried forming words. Quickly letting go of Seto's hand to stand up and turn away from him. "…uh… G-glad you're finally awake Kaiba…" Jonouchi stammered, his red, and his eyes no longer puffed with tears._

"…_Kat-no…Jonouchi?" Seto leaned forward to grab Jonouchi's jacket, turning him around to face him. "…Were your words true?" The blond blushed more, avoiding eye contact with Seto, only nodding. Seto couldn't believe his eyes. He knew he grew strong feelings for the blond. Always picking on him, making things harder for him in the long run, but he never once considered the Jonouchi would love him back. "…Jono.." The nickname rolled of Seto's tongue like it was meant for him to say. Jonouchi, mouth agape as Seto had pulled him down kiss him, leaned into Seto. Pulling away minutes later, the two stared into each other eyes. "Thank you…" Kaiba finally said, breaking the stagnate pause. "…I…love you too, dobe." Seta smirked, kissing Jonouchi again._

* * *

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's fine…Jonouchi" It was fine, Right? Of course it was. Kaiba knew once he finally entered a relationship with dobe of a blond there were going to be some interesting difficulties, though counting strawberry stained sheets that seeped down to the mattress any kind of difficulty. Seta placed his palms flat on his desk, closing his to stand up and walk around to Jonouchi. "Jono.." He whispered, lacing his long fingers through Jonouchi's golden locks. Jonouchi blushed, averting his eyes away from Seto's on to a very interesting speck of dust that seemed to accumulate on the taller man's shoulder. Kaibe snickered and pulled Jonouchi's chin up forcing the blond to look up at him. "I said, Jono…you're suppose acknowledge me..." He dipped his head barely touching Jonouchi lips.

"…you're a cold bastard you know that Kaiba?" Jonouchi hesitated a minute before his wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck pushing against the balls of his feet to raise his head higher to meet the taller man's lips. Pulling away Kaiba smirked, pulling Jonouchi's jacket off.

"Dammit, Jonouchi, I love you"

**END**


End file.
